


Valued Friend

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [30]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Comfort, Concern, Fluff, Friendship, Guilt, Heist, Hurt, Kaito is an idiot, Mistake, Theft, Worry, saguru is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: It was just a normal heist, until a gunshot rang out
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Valued Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written February 10 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 1 2020  
> Posted here July 24 2020

Silence lingered upon the rooftop, not a single officer dared to break it, let alone move in fear of the white clad thief doing something drastic to escape. Kid was crouched down on one knee by the roof's edge, both hands were clenched over his heart. He wasn't really moving, just trembling a bit as red ever so slowly began to creep out from behind his gloved hands. There wasn't nearly enough blood for someone who'd just been shot in the heart. None of them knew just how badly Kid had been hurt, but it had to be bad if the thief hadn't left yet.

Saguru swallowed "Do you need an ambulance?" It was hard to keep himself from running over to check on the thief. The only reason he and the other officers were staying still was to prevent Kid from doing something reckless in order to escape. None of them wanted the thief dead.

Veiled indigos blinked at the question, Kid shook his head "I'm fine" He could barely feel any pain past the shock. His fingers clenched tighter before he held out his hands, the action jarringly shaky, something glimmered in his cupped hands "This was in my breast pocket" His voice was a small whine "I'm so _sorry_..." He lowered his head.

The blond sucked in a breath as he recognized the item, it was his pocket watch. He didn't know how he felt, on one hand his beloved heirloom had been destroyed, but on the other, it had saved Kid's life. It had saved Kaito's life, and Kaito was a dear friend of his. He glanced away "Just get out of here already" He didn't really feel up to the chase right now, and by the look of it, neither were the others.

Kid hesitated for a few moments "I'll fix it" A second later he was gone.

* * *

God he was such an idiot! Kaito grit his teeth angrily as he paced his workshop, needing to expel his excess energy. How many times has he been shot in the heart by now? He should have _known_ better than to keep something so important in his breast pocket! Now because of him, Saguru's precious pocket watch had been damaged, badly at that. Guilt flooded him, Saguru loved the watch, it was one of the few personal items that he cherished dearly. He was a horrible friend.

He needed to fix it quickly.

* * *

Much to Saguru's concern, Kaito didn't show up to school the next day, nor the next, or next, until a week had passed with the magician staying hidden. Now that concern had turned into annoyance. Gold narrowed as he unlocked Kaito's door, having borrowed a key from Aoko. If Kaito wasn't going to show his face, to at least show that he was okay, then he'd drag the stupid idiot out from wherever he was hiding. He already had a good guess on where he should look first.

His guess was correct. He glared down at the collapsed magician before stepping angrily towards the idiot. There were ugly dark circles around Kaito's eyes and the teen looked thinner than the last time he'd seen him "You idiot" Saguru hissed, scooping up the other into his arms. Kaito didn't so much as flinch. The magician had obviously been neglecting himself. The blond's heart clenched when he spotted his watch on a nearby table, it looked better than that night, but it was obviously still being worked on. He shook his head, Kaito was an idiot.

Saguru carefully carried the magician out of the workshop, having little difficulty passing through the frame before depositing Kaito onto the bed. Gold softened in concern as he unbuttoned Kaito's shirt, wanting to check out the other's injuries. Kaito grimaced at the sudden chill to his chest, shifting away from the touch "Oi Kaito"

Kaito snapped awake at the call of his name, blinking a few times in confusion before realizing that he wasn't imagining the blond's presence "S-Saguru..." He stuttered a bit before avoiding the other's golden gaze "Why are you here?" He breathed, hadn't he been in his workshop?

Gold narrowed as he took in the severe bruising and mild cuts covering the left side of the magician's chest. A few of the cuts had been stitched up "Because my idiotic friend decided to not show his face for a whole week after getting shot" Saguru growled, poking an area where mild bruising was present.

Indigos darkened at the memory "I was busy" He bit his lip, feeling guilty for worrying Saguru.

Saguru let out a weary breath "Busy neglecting yourself" He growled, applying more pressure.

A small whine escaped the magician's lips at the pain "I'm sorry..." He grit out, god that hurt.

Gold softened as the blond removed the pressure "If you hadn't hidden away, I could have given you some potent bruise cream" It worked wonders, he'd created it especially for Kaito.

"I just wanted to fix your watch since I know how much it means to you" He hadn't meant to worry the blond.

Saguru sighed "As much as I love my watch, it's just an object" His gaze turned towards one of the worse stitched up cuts "You on the other hand, are my friend" And friend's were more important than something like a watch "And if it had to be destroyed, I'd much rather it be done protecting you" The shot had been precisely to the heart, Kaito would have died without it's protection.

Indigos widened "So you don't hate me?" He'd been afraid to face the other before he'd fixed the watch. He liked their friendship, and had been fearful that this had crossed a line.

The blond snorted "If your crazy antics haven't made me dislike you by now, I doubt that something like that could make me hate you" He flicked Kaito's forehead "And I wouldn't be here right now if I hated you" He gave Kaito another glance before nodding to himself "Let's go get you something to eat, you've lost weight again"

Kaito gave a small nod, he felt like an idiot.


End file.
